Episode 15 (Revolution): Things Have Just Begun
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 15 (Revolution): Things Have Just Begun "We've just gotten started, asshole!" Hideyoshi shouted. Yuudai smirked. This kid is one naughty, naughty kid, he thought. They clearly have the upper-hand. Why don't they see it? Why can't they just give it up? The ball was in Atsushi's possession again. Once Isamu Sato knew who Atsushi really is, he would give it all up, wouldn't he? "Koi!" Isamu said, getting ready. Atsushi grinned. "You really don't remember me, Sato?" Then Atsushi ran up to the line with no one marking him. "Get him!" Yu yelled. Then Jun tackled Atsushi, and tried to get the ball, but to no avail. Commentator: Oh! Jun tried to stop Atsushi by slide-tackling him, but he didn't get the ball! Will he score?! "Ugh, I wish he would just shut up!" Hideyoshi complained. Yuudai laughed. "You should pay attention to the match!" He said, and he kicked it straight at Hideyoshi, and straight into the goal. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, in the blink of the eye, Atsushi had passed it to Yuudai without no one noticing!!! He has pushed Hideyoshi and Isamu together and blew the goal apart!!!! The score is now 0-2!!!!!!!! "Ouch...!" Isamu groaned, trying to get up, while Hideyoshi was on top of him. Yuudai burst out laughing when he saw them on top of each other. "What's so funny, you bastard?!" Hideyoshi yelled. He was really pissed at this cocky asshole. "I just thought that the lot of you are hilarious!" Yuudai said, clapping his hands. "You nearly harmed nii-chan, you idiot!" Jun said, going over to his brother. "Idiot? I think you're the idiot. You always call out for your brother, yet you do absolutely nothing!" Jun's face grew red. He hated this guy so much! He hated him even more than he hates Kai! "Hmph! You're just like Kai!" Jun said, stomping away. Kai then said, "Hey, don't drag me into your mess!" Jun ignored him and asked, "Nii-chan, are you alright?!" "Ow... y-yeah... Hideyoshi-senpai... please get off... this...hurts... so... much...! Ouch!" Hideyoshi got off of him. "Sorry, Captain. Really, really sorry!" "No, it's fine." "Are you ready to resume the match, Sato?" Yuudai asked, waiting for an answer. "Yeah! We're going to beat the flying f out of you!" Hideyoshi said. "I didn't ask you, vulgar school boy!" Yuudai said, dismissing Hideyoshi. Now Hideyoshi was burning with anger. Who the hell is this guy?! "Yeah, I'm ready for you!" Isamu said. Yuudai grinned. "It seems like you don't remember Atsushi though. You're really a great friend, aren't you?" Isamu racked his brains. Just who is Atsushi?! Well, he'll figure that out later, he thought. Referee blows the whistle to resume the match. "Wow, these guys are super strong!" Choshi thought, at the bench. He had no idea what was going on, whatsoever. However, this match was entertaining enough for him to keep watching it. Commentator: And the match resumes!!! Yuudai has the ball again! "Give... me... the DAMN ball!" Hideyoshi yelled, running up to Yuudai and trying to get the ball from him. "You're going to need much more than just tackling me to get the ball, you vulgar school boy!" Yuudai said, humming. "Atsushi!" He yelled, and passed the ball to Atsushi. "Jun! Get the ball from him!" Hideyoshi ordered. "Hai!" And then Jun tried to get the ball, but didn't get it. Then Kai ran up, to him and used his newest hissatsu technique, "BURRNINGGG SLASSHH!!!" "Nice, Kai!" Isamu complimented. Jun gritted his teeth. He had to admit that Kai was better than he was. "Next time." He thought. Kai then ran up to the goalkeeper, however, not long after he was close up to the goalkeeper, another member from the Reds came up to him, namely Keiichi. "Damn it!" Kai said, frustrated. He didn't give up there, though. He ran up to Keiichi and said, "Give me the damn ball!" And shoved Keiichi and forcefully got the ball from him. Commentator: Oh! Kai Haru used force to get the ball back from Keiichi Will he score?! "Kai, give me the ball!" Takayuki shouted. Then Kai passed the ball to Takayuki, and Takayuki was quite close to the goalkeeper. "Here I come!" "Come at me!" The goalkeeper, namely Nao, said. "REDDOO X!!!!" He yelled, and he shot out his leg, and his leg had red flames all over him, and he kicked the ball super hard, and the flames were burning everything it touched. Nao shouted, "I won't let you score! Let's go, MELTINGGG CUBEEE!!!!" And then the stadium was suddenly raining with ice cubes, and everything was covered with ice. Nao grinned. He thought he had won. But he heard Yu scream, "Let's go, CATTT TRAPPPOO!!!!!!!" "WHAT?! Since when did he get here?!" Nao thought. His eyes widened even bigger when it looked like he was going ot lose. "No! I CAN'T LOSE HERE!" Nao yelled desperately. But Nao couldn't prevent the ball from coming closer to his goal. He collapsed. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!!!! Finally, finally Universe Eleven has scored a goal from Team Red!!!!! The score is now 1-2!!!!!!! A splendid comeback!!! "Damn it, they actually did it!" Choshi said, a little disappointed. He didn't know what was going on, but he had actually wanted his rival to lose. "YEAHHH!!!!" Everyone exclaimed happily. "Nice job, Takayuki, Yu!" Isamu complimented. "Any time, any day!" Then Yuudai stood there, shocked. "No... this cannot be happening... mere humans... beating us?!" "It's going to be alright, Captain!" Atsushi said, running up to Yuudai, trying to comfort him. "It's still only the first half..." "No! Do you know what this means?! If we lose... we..." "I know, that's why we must recover at all costs!" "You're right, you're right." Then Yuudai turned to Isamu, recovering. He couldn't let Isamu Sato see him like this. He smirked. "Hmph! You cocky human beings, just because you got one point... we will crush that hope and you will taste despair like no tomorrow!" "Let's see you try!" Isamu said, confidently. Yuudai grinned. "Let's take it to the test, shall we?" Preview of Episode 16 (Revolution): Secrets I'm Isamu Sato, and my team has finally taken back one point in the first half of the match! However, during this first half, Team Red has been acting strange. What will happen to them if they lose this match? Will they go to desperate lengths and release the power that's been hiding inside them?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Secrets!